Moonlight
by Fiones
Summary: Conrad didn't trust the boy king.


**Title:** Moonlight  
**Author:** Alice  
**Fandom(s):** Kyou Kara Maou!  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the OVAs and hinted spoilers for the novels, but I didn't go much into it as all I really have to go by on that are pictures and what I've heard others say.  
**Pairings: **Conrad/Saralegui  
**Summary:** Conrad didn't trust the boy king.  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Boy love and evil blond kings.  
**Disclaimer:** Alice does not own Kyou Kara Maou. And you all should be very, very thankful for that.  
**Author's Notes: **This was a prompt from Sarah (Galux Kitty) and I liked it a lot so I thought I'd share. shrugs I also have the other drabbles I wrote for prompts which I may end up sharing at a later date but they are many and varied, so organizing them will be a pain. Forgive me. 8( ANYWAY. Enjoy. ♥

* * *

Conrad didn't trust the boy king. He was suspicious, appearing suddenly in a place where he'd brought misery and destruction, acting friendly towards their naïve king when it was obvious he had something hidden; some ulterior motive. It was a matter of figuring out just what the boy had planned. Conrad had taken up the role of keeping an eye on the foreign king while Wolfram handled Yuuri. He and his younger brother would stand side-by-side and watch, intently, whenever Yuuri and Saralegui would have a conversation. Conrad was fairly certain the king of Small Chimaron was well aware that he was being watched; perhaps he wanted it that way. Either way, Conrad wasn't about to let the blond king out of his sight.

Which explained why, with only a day or two left before arriving in Small Chimaron, Conrad found himself following Saralegui as he snuck away from where they'd set up camp, as they weren't near enough to a village to stay at any inn. Saralegui had gotten up and left in silence the moment Yuuri was asleep. He didn't seem to care that Conrad and Wolfram were both awake and watching; in fact, he seemed to want it to be that way. Conrad had nodded to Wolfram, who returned the nod and moved closer to Yuuri. Berias didn't make a move to stop Conrad as he followed Saralegui.

It wasn't long before Saralegui had led Conrad to a clearing where the moonlight descended brightly, where before it was shielded by the trees. Saralegui had stopped in the middle, and was looking expectantly as Conrad approached. Conrad's hand was resting on the hilt of his sword as he warily approached Saralegui, who had an eerie grin on his face that didn't sit well with Conrad.

"Good evening, Lord Weller," Saralegui greeted in a cheery voice that didn't fool Conrad for a moment.

"King Saralegui," Conrad greeted in return, eyes narrowing. "What, might I ask, brought you out here this evening completely unguarded? It is unwise for someone of your status to simply wonder off without protection in open territory."

"What do you mean?" Saralegui asked, looking very confused for a moment. "I have you, do I not?"

So he had been planning for Conrad to follow him. Wonderful.

"I suppose that's true, but what if I had not followed you? You'd be very much on your own."

"I can handle myself," Saralegui said, twirling a lock of blond hair around his finger absent-mindedly. "And besides, you wouldn't have not come."

"You sound so sure," Conrad said, taking a few steps towards the king.

"I am sure," Saralegui said, watching every move Conrad made, "that you are most suspicious of me."

Conrad froze in his place, and he stared hard at Saralegui. "I… am wary of anyone who may pose a threat to my king and country."

"And rightly so," Saralegui said, taking a few steps towards Conrad. "I just would like you to know, that I have no ill-will against your king. At least," he stopped when he was standing directly in front of Conrad and was looking right up into his eyes, "not at the moment. I won't have any reason to do anything to him if he… cooperates."

"What is it you want?" Conrad asked, forcibly. The king was playing games with him, he knew it, and he hated it more than anything else. His king, his brother, his entire country; all were at the mercy of this young, human boy, and he was toying with them. Oh no, Conrad did not like this at all.

Saralegui blinked up at Conrad, silently, tilting his head to the side, sending several locks of hair over his shoulder. Conrad's eyes widened; the moonlight on the boy's pale skin and light made it seem as though he was glowing, beautiful and ethereal. It was unnerving and by far the last thing Conrad needed on his mind at the moment.

Without warning, Saralegui moved up and wrapped his arms around Conrad's neck and pulled the older man down for a kiss. Conrad's eyes widened as Saralegui pressed his lips to his, and they were surprisingly soft, and lovely and they were gentle but with an underlying force behind them. It was… pleasant, in a way Conrad would never have expected it to be and he found himself kissing back, when in the back of his mind he knew he should push him away, and that he was being ensnared by the enemy but at the moment, he didn't care. And it was forceful, pushing against each other, both fighting for dominance over the other and neither backing down, until suddenly Saralegui pulled away, and with a grin, pulled Conrad down to whisper into his ear. "I'm after a great many things," he said, breathless. "Don't assume to know them and don't expect to put an end to the game before it's even begun. You'll only end up hurting your cause, Lord Weller." He chuckled and Conrad felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I'm not a good person, but then, neither are you. I don't think… you and I are all that different. So," he pulled away from the man altogether and grinned that eerie grin that made Conrad completely unsettled. "It was lovely talking to you, Lord Weller. I'll see you back in camp."

And Conrad watched him go, completely dumbfounded, and, try as he might to deny, he knew deep down, that he'd just been caught in the spider's web, and there was no escape. At least, not for him. And maybe, sickening as it might have seemed, he wasn't all that sure it was a bad thing.

* * *

As far as criticism goes, I'm looking mainly at characterization here. How did I do on keeping them in-character? That, to me, is my biggest concern and any help and hints would be greatly appreciated.

Comments are loved, constructive criticism appreciated, and flames will be laughed at. If you must flame me, at least put some effort into it. I need a good laugh. 8D ♥


End file.
